Whammy's House
by norsegodchick13
Summary: The story of Matt, Mello, Near, and B at Whammy's House. A little bit of slash in the far later chapters. Rating will probably change.


"I want you to take my grandson, Mihael."

"You can't-"

"I have to."

Roger looked at the woman, skeptical. Who did she think she was? Was this kid even gifted? He looked down at the five-year old, seriously doubting it was a boy. "Is he smart?"

"Definitely. We've had him tested, far above the rest."

"Is he an orphan?"

"His parents are too young. They don't have the money."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be hospitalized soon. There's nobody else that can take him."

"Who are you?" Roger asked. The woman sighed.

"My name is Mina Keehl."

"And you're his grandmother."

"Yes."

"Okay, fine. We'll take the damn kid." Roger sighed. Obviously, arguing with her would be worthless. However, if she had gotten him tested and it was true that he was as smart as she said he was, then it wouldn't be that bad an idea. Imagine turning down the future L!

"Thank you." She walked away, and got into the car waiting for her. Mihael looked extremely anxious.

"Kid. Come in." Roger sighed. Mihael walked in, still looking terrified. "Honestly, woman should've done this when he was younger."

* * *

><p>"Okay, any questions?" The teacher asked. The class of seven stayed silent. At least <em>four <em>of them were at a normal age. There was an 11 year old learning this crap with everyone, and a six year old, and a four year old. Why did she even sign up for this? "Ok, great, bye." She left the room.

"Jess- Joy, are you free tonight?" The eleven year old asked a fourteen year old brunette girl. The girl laughed.

"B, you're three years younger than me. It's not going to happen." She sighed. "We can hang out _as friends_, though." She flipped her hair back.

"Come _on_, please?" B asked. "You! Blondie! If you were her, would you date me?" He pointed at the six year old.

"My name is Mello..."

"Well?"

"I don't know you..."

"Maybe you should stop harassing him..." Joy grabbed B's arm. Mello walked over to the desks, and sat down next to B.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh, that's the new kid. Just came today." Joy whispered. "Hi, I'm Joy."

"B."

"Mello."

_Mihael sure is a strange name for a girl..._ B thought, looking at the boy's bob cut. "Nice to meet you, then. So, you new here?"

"Yeah..."

"So, how do you like Wammy's House?" Joy giggled. "When did you get here?"

"Fine, and a week ago." Mello frowned. "You're annoying."

"Heh... heh heh... bye!" Joy ran off, pissed at the kid. God, what an asshole for a six year old. And what was with the all black anyway? She had never seen him wear anything else. "Freak..." She muttered to herself.

"You moron!" B hit Mello, hard. "Now she's gone! Oh, crap, you're crying..." He murmured. "S-sorry? Don't cry, I didn't mean to... Mihael..."

"H-how do you know my n-name?" Mello asked, in between sniffs.

"You told me..." B lied. Oh, crap. That was not supposed to happen. B looked around nervously with his shinigami eyes. Sometimes, they could get really annoying. Like, super annoying. He didn't want to scare the poor six-year old further, and... knowing his real name... that was just downright creepy.

"Not _that _name!" Mello stood up.

"Mello? I said Mello!" B looked down at the boy.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Okay, what are we, 8?"

"You said Mihael."

"No I did not say Mihael."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't, and we're not going into this again!"

"Why did you say Mihael?"

"I can't believe that I'm arguing with a six year old over whether or not I said his name or not."

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you said Mihael."

"So?"

"How did you know my name was Mihael?"

"Roger told me?"

Mello scowled. "Fine. I'll accept that for now."

"Weird six-year-old..." B muttered, as if all the other six year olds at Wammy's were normal. "See you later, then." B grabbed his bag, walking off. He walked around aimlessly, looking for something to do. He didn't have any classes at the moment, so there was nothing to- he spotted Joy, talking to a friend. He stood nearby, waiting for the friend to leave. Finally...

"Hey, Joy..."

She turned around. "B? What are you..."

"Um, wanna watch a movie with me, later?"

"You're three years younger than me, remember? It wouldn't-"

"As friends?"

Joy blinked in surprise. "Yeah, as friends. At... 7, I'll bring a dvd player to... your room." She suggested. "See you then?"

"See you then." B walked off. He wandered over to he dining hall, to see if they had any jam. Strawberry jam. The best shit in the universe. He grinned to himself, finding several packets on a table with only one kid sitting at it. Some little girl named...

"Oh, hey Mello."

Mello looked up at the shinigami-boy. "Why are your eyes red?"

"Cause." B sat down, eating the jam. Mello looked at him. "Want some?"

"No."

"Great." He crushed one of the little plastic boxes and started on the next one.

"Why do you like jam so much?"

"It's delicious."

"Chocolate is better."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Mello glared at him, biting into a bar of Hershey's he had stolen earlier.

"You're a scary little kid, you know that?"

More silence.

"Say something!"

More.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me and Joy?" B tried.

"What movie?"

"Zombie Blood Taco Apocalypse 7."

"What about 1 through 6?"

"Not as good."

"What about the plot?"

"Plot?" B wasn't aware that the movies had a plot. "You mean to say there's a plot?"

"I don't know!" Mello grinned. "I haven't seen them!"

"You'll understand what's going on." B shrugged. "So, at 7, it's the first room on the second floor."

"..."

"You should talk more."

B looked at the kid. Seriously, if he didn't say something soon, he would shove the jam packets up that little bastard's-

"Bye."

"What?"

B watched the strange girl leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally this chapter was gonna be longer, but...<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
